1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a filter press arranged to separate a raw liquid to be processed, into a filtrate or filtered liquid and residue through filtering or press filtering thereof, and more particularly, to a filter press equipped with an improved residue separating arrangement for filter cloths used for respective filter plates or press filter plates of the filter press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in a filter press of filter cloth travelling type, in order to collect filter residue adhering to a filter cloth via filtering of a raw liquid therethrough upon opening or spacing of filter plates for the filter press, there has been known an arrangement in which the filter residue as described above is adapted to be rubbed off the filter cloth by bringing a residue separating member such as a scraper or the like into contact with the surface of the filter cloth curved along a take-up roller for taking up the filter cloth or surface of a guide roller for guiding the filter cloth onto said take-up roller.
However, in the known arrangement as described above, in the case where the filter residue is scraped off the filter cloth by the scraper, etc., since the scraper is adapted to separate the residue while rubbing against the surface of the filter cloth between the residue adhering to the filter cloth and the filter cloth as said filter cloth is cause to travel, the surface of the filter cloth tends to be damaged by the scraper, thus resulting in a short life of the filter cloth.